


Tighter

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: By day they fight each other over territory. By night they're friends. Friends who engage in some kinky shit, but friends nonetheless
Relationships: Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Tighter

Cherri Bomb wasn’t one for intimate relationships. Her troubled past made sure that she would forever be wary of getting too close to people. All that aside, part of her was still human, even if the other part was an explosion craving demon. She needed some form of physical interaction. Which is where her current bedmate came into play. Cherri wasn’t sure how or when she and the demon overlord-wannabe known as Sir Pentious started sleeping together, but she knew it felt good. His snake-like form had blessed (or cursed) him with a very specific alteration of genitals. Some would’ve been disturbed by his altered body, but not Cherri. At this point, she’d fuck anything with a penis so long as she could get off. So, when she confronted her “rival” about her desire to sleep with him despite their frequent turf-wars, she was rather surprised when he accepted. Though Cherri believed their roll in the hay would only be a one-time thing

Six weeks later, and several nights spent fucking like bunnies proved her wrong. She often found herself wondering why she kept going back to him, or rather, why he kept agreeing to meet her like this. Part of her wanted to ask, but the other part (presumably the demon part) just wanted to fuck. That night would be different, she decided. She would ask him why they kept meeting like this. After they fuck, of course.

Sir Pentious soon arrived at the cheap motel Cherri rented out for their little bout, his suit and hat discarded for a more discreet look. And by discreet, of course, Pentious thought that meant a t-shirt with a videogame that was popular in the mid-2000s and a backward baseball cap. Cherri rolled her eye at the outfit but knew it didn’t matter since he would have it off soon. After stripping him down, Cherri began pulling at her torn-up tank-top, giving Pentious a sly look and a cocky smile as she disrobed tantalizingly slow. The snake demon bit his lower lip, fangs poking cutely from his mouth.

“Cherri…” he whined “Come on! Let’s just-“ Cherri put a finger to his lips

“Let’s take it slow, old man. I actually want to enjoy this.” She winked at him (or maybe she just blinked, it was hard to tell). She finally got off her shirt, leaving only her bright red bra on. Pentious reached out, almost to rip it off, but Cherri grabbed him by his wrists and clicked her tongue. “Nope” She teased “Like I said, I want to enjoy this” Sir Pentious groaned, and crossed his arms in defeat. Cherri teased him some more, slowly reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. She swayed her hips back and forth in a manner she had seen Angel do a few times in some of his dances. At last, she was topless, the only piece of clothing she had on was her panties.

As if a switch had been flipped in his head, Pentious lunged at Cherri and pushed her to the bed. Her single eye widened in a mix of surprise and a bit of arousal. She watched as the look in Pentious’s eyes went from wild and hungry to fearful and apologetic. He let go of her and sat up, shifting his weight off her.

“S-sorry, Cherri…” He blushed slightly. “I-I just saw you like this and, uh…” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. A grin spread on Cherri Bomb’s face.

“What? I get you so worked up you just wanted to take me like a beast?” She smirked. Pentious’ blush grew even brighter

“No! That’s not it! I-I’m a gentleman! I only treat a lady with respect and-“ he was interrupted by Cherri planting a kiss on his lips. It took him a moment to process it, and before he could melt into the kiss, she pulled away. His lips seemed to follow hers as she did so

“You're adorable, but I don’t want your respect, old man” Cherri purred “I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk straight” She puffed up her chest, pushing her now hardened nipples into him. Pentious glanced down before staring into Cherri’s huge eye.

“Y-you’re sure about this?” He asked nervously. “I don’t want to…you know, do anything to hurt you.”

“Aw, do you actually like me?” Cherri teased “I’m flattered. And yes, you can be rough with me. In fact, I encourage it” she grinned. Pentious swallowed the lump in his throat. He climbed on top of her, hands on either side of her head. Slowly, he moved his way inside her, causing Cherri to gasp and sigh as she felt his serpentine cock glide into her folds. He grunted with effort as he pushed himself fully inside her tight pussy. Cherry threw her arms around his head, pressing her forehead to his. “H-harder…I can take it…” She moaned. 

“Are you sure?” He asked

“How about this.” She said, “You wrap that tail of yours around my throat and choke me.” Pentious’ eyes widened in horror

“You want me to suffocate you!?”

“Not completely” Cherri assured him “Just tight enough for it to be hot. If it’s too tight, I’ll slap your tail twice, got it?” She gazed up at him with an expression that made her seem far more innocent than she was. Sir Pentious swallowed again and nodded. As he resumed thrusting inside her, he slid the end of his tail around her throat and slowly began squeezing it. Cherri gasped as he tightened around her throat, but it was still a bit too loose for her liking. “T-tighter…” She moaned

“Really?”

“Yes! Just-Oh fuck!” Her toes curled as he wrapped around her throat tighter. A smile spread across Cherri’s face as he fucked her hard while choking her. She would wrap her legs around his waist if she could find the strength to. But she couldn’t even breathe. 

“Cherri…you’re so tight…” Pentious moaned, his forked tongue dancing across her cheek. He panted and grunted with effort. Cherri just grunted in response. As he tightened around her, she tightened around him. Soon, the two of them found themselves reaching their limits.

"Ch-Cherri! I'm gonna..." Pentious unloaded inside her tight pussy. Feeling his hot seed filling her up, Cherri also came. She patted her lover’s tail twice, and he immediately let go. Cherri gasped for air.

“Well…um…” Pentious pulled out of her and sighed. “T-that wasn’t too bad…”

“Yeah…” Cherri said, still panting heavily “Not bad at all. Same time next week?”


End file.
